What We Desire
by Jack Solo Black
Summary: Jack and Elizabeth finally get what they desire... Jacks compass never lies... JSES


What We Desire.

"Elizabeth."

"Captain Jack Sparrow."

"How pleasant it is to see you again, aboard my ship. Won't you sit down?" Jack offered her a seat, and Elizabeth took the profered chair, as as Jack sat back, and leaned his feet on the table.

Elizabeth turned to Jack, who was listening intently. "As yuo well know, I've split up with Will."

Jack nodded. "Go on."

"And I've decided, that as you've clearly been trying so desperately to get me date you, I might as well comply."

Jack grinned. "What? You mean you've finally realised how utterly charming I am, and, out of pure curiosity, you wanted to know what a real adventure was like?"

"Something like that, yes."

"Hmm, I always knew you'd want me someday. Or maybe..." He took his feet off the table, and leaned closer. "you already did."

Elizabeth scowled. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, my compass shows what one truly desires, does it not? And I do remember that at one stage said compass kept pointing to me. While _you_ were holding it. Twice, if I recall. Once on the island, and once on the _Black Pearl_."

Elizabeth shoved him off his chair, grabbing his sword, and tossing it aside.

"Ahh, I see the Whelp has taught you how to fight. Dissarming your opponent, good. Abandoning the weapon, not so smart." Jack said, pulling out his knife.

"Always make sure they arfe properly dissarmed before approaching them." Jack approached her slowly, the knife raised at her throat. "Then, if you so feel the uncanny urge to throw your weapon away, at least make sure your opanent is out of action, before abandoning your sword." Jack stepped up to her, the knife at her throat. "That way, you won't end up in a predicament like this." 

Jack grinned, and Elizabeth scowled, as he stroked a thumb across her jaw, leaning in close, and whispering; "I think you and I both know why you're here."

Elizabeth leaned in closer, and whispered in his ear. "Oh yes, and why is that?"

"I still think it could work between us, eh Lass? And so do you. Otherwise you wouldn't be here."

Elizabeth triled her hand seductively along the side of his face. "Curiosity brought me back here, Captain Jack Sparrow. You were right, I do want to know what it's like to have adventure, to be a pirate."

She leaned up,cupping Jacks face with her hands, and kissed him deeply, slipping her tongue inside his mouth. Jack dropped his knife, and put his hands behind Elizabeths head, running them through her hair.

Jack kissed her hungrily, pressing ehr against a wall, as their tongues battled for dominance. Jack slowly trailed his hand down Elizabeths side, and slid it up her shirt. Elizabeths hand, which had been resting on his chest, moved to stop him.

They broke the kiss, and Jack held Elizabeth tight, still trapping her against the wall.

"Not so fast, Captain Jack Sparrow. I haven't ahd my fun with you yet."

Jack grinned, and pushed himself closer. "Oh, really? Well I don't think you're in much of a position to argue, Miss Swann." He kissed her again, and grabbed her hands, holding her wrists firmly against her chest, as he swung her round, adn steered her to the bed.

Her knees hit the edge of the bed, and her pushed herdown on it, pinning her beneath him.

"Now, tell me what you _really_ want, Miss Swann..."

Jack leaned down to hear her, as she whispered in his ear; "I. Want. You. Jack Sparrow."

Elizabeth leaned up towards him, her lips brushing his own as she spoke. "I want you, inside of me, in every possable way. And I want you, right _now_." She said the last word in a breathless, seductive whisper, and Jack locked her gaze.

"I think that can be arranged..."

Jack leaned down, slipping his tongue inside her mouth, and moving his hand once again to her shirt, and lifting it up, over her chest, to gently caress her firm breasts, and running his rough, calloused fingers over her hardened nipples, making her squirm, and wriggle beneath him.

Jack slipped her shirt off, over her head, and cast it aside, bending down and takingher nipple in his mouth, scraping his teeth over the skin, lightly, sucking gently for a while, before moving his tongue down, over her body, licking his way down her chest.

Reaching the waist-band of her pants, Jack used his teeth to undo the buttons, while his hands pulled them down, over her hips, and past her ankles, throwing them down with her shirt.

Jack ran his hands over Elizabeths thighs, pushing her legs apart gently, but firmly, still licking his way lower down her body.

"Hmmm..." Jack hummed pleasantly against her skin, the vibrations making Elizabeth crave more from him.

"Jack..."

Jack smiled, and flicked his tongue over her clit, before slipping it into her wet hole, his mustash adn goatee tickling her sensitive clit.

Elizabeth moaned, and burried her hands in Jacks hair, pushing him closer, wanting his tongue to probe further, adn deeper into her.

To Jack, she tasted sweet, and tangy all at the same time. She smelt like musk.

Elizabeth moaned again, and held fast to Jacks hair. "Jack!"

Jack stopped licking her out, and moved back up the bed, kissing her roughly, so she could taste herself on his tongue. Elizabeth gripped his shoulders, and Jack moved further up the bed, as Elizabeth slid down it, until she was breathing lightly on his cock.

"Well, two can play that game, Captain Sparrow." She whispered, running her tonuge along the underside of Jacks handsome cock, elicting aa gravelly moan from the Captain of the Black Pearl.

"Dear, sweet Jack. How you quiver at my fingertips, lost to a sea of lust, and passion, whos tide is far stranger and more deadly than anything you have faced so far..."

Jack indeed quivered at the sound of her voice, and her breath, blowing softly over his cock.

Elizabeth smiled broadly, then took Jack in her mouth, taking his entire cock down her throat. Jack groaned, a low, gutteral sound, and rocked back, arching down, towards her.

Elizabeth sucked hard on Jacks cock, flicking her tonuge round the head, and into his slit, drawinjg more strangled moans from Jack.

Elizabeth felt him twitch, and begin to tense up, and ubruptly stopped her asault on his cock, sliding back up the bed, and sticking her tongue down his throat.

Jack pulled back, panting slightly, and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "This is what you really want, eh sweetheart...?"

Jack held her flaps open with his fingers, and entered her in one, swift push, Elizabeths cries enticing him further, as he set a steady rythem, Elizabeth moving against him.

"Jack! Jack! Jack!" She chanted his name over and over with each thrust becoming more and more eratic, his rythem slowly disintergrating, as Jack too began to cry out, his moans echoing a triumphant ballad, as he finally had the woman he loved with all his heart, even despite the fact that she had once killed him. He could forgive her for that.

Jacks breathing was ragged, as he twitched slightly with the tension of his release, before finally exploding with a strangled cry of desire, and relief.

Jack shuddered slightly, as Elizabeth moved beneath him, her nails digging into the skin of his shoulders, as he shot his load insied her.

They lay there panting for a while, before Jack spoke, quietly in her ear. "There. You got what oyu wanted sweetheart... I told you that compass never lies..."

Elizabeth grinned at him, sleepily. "It seems we both got what we desired, doesn't it Captain...?"

Jack nodded, and absentmindedly stroked her hair, until she was asleep, before whispering; "You're mine now Elizabeth Swann, and this time, no Whelp is ever going to get in the way of Captain Jack Sparrow..."

Fins!


End file.
